1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a circuit substrate, laminated board, and laminated sheet used for electronic apparatuses (e.g., audiovisual apparatuses, electrical appliances, communication apparatuses, computer apparatuses, and the peripheral devices thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a mounting structure in which mounting electronic components are mounted on a circuit substrate has been used.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 4-122087 discloses a circuit substrate having a resin layer, an inorganic insulating layer provided on the upper surface of the resin layer, and a conductive layer provided on the inorganic insulating layer.
Generally, the inorganic insulating layer is easier to get a crack than the resin layer. Thus, when stress is applied to the circuit substrate, a crack is relatively easily generated in the inorganic insulating layer, and a crack generated might grow in the thickness direction of the inorganic insulating layer, resulting in the decreased electric reliability of the circuit substrate.